supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Sophia is a Rit Zien angel of Heaven. She is one of the top best Rit Zien medics and was Raphael's star pupil. She was also known for raising angel fledglings as well. Biography Sophia was half of the angels created by Goddess. Sophia grew up with her childhood friends, Ezekiel, Castiel, Cassiel, Balthazar, Samandriel, Anael, and Uriel. She helped raise younger angels and was a medic of Heaven. She became Raphael's star pupil when she was taken under his wing and garrison. She was taught many use of angelic magic by the Archangel and how to combat powerful demons. Sophia has witnessed many events and has personally been in every one of them such as Lucifer's Rebellion, the First Demon Incursion, and other wars that later come by. Season 8 Sophia volunteered to join the Higher Angels of providing medical treatment in case anyone was injured and fight against Crowley's forces. Powers and Abilities Sophia has all the common angelic powers of any angel, however her healing powers and smiting is stronger than regular angels. * Cosmic Awareness: Sophia has more knowledge than any of her siblings due of being told of many secrets from Raphael. She knows the anatomy of any living creature from inside and out and how they function. She has listed every known diseases and treatment in existence. She also has powerful angelic magic proficiency and can place power wards, remove them, or use an Enochian chant to can exorcise the likes of Greater Demons from their vessels. She can detect a person with enochian sigil just by tracing their emotions, so no one can hide from her. ** Empathy: Sophia can read the emotions of an individual, including supernatural entities. ** Spell Casting: Sophia know various of powerful Enochian magic to harm, confine, dampen, or exorcise angels/demons. * Healing/Purification: As a Rit Zien, Sophia's healing powers are far superior than any common angel, in fact, Rit Zien's healing powers surpass those such as Higher Angels, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel, except for Raphael. Sophia can use her powers to remove any pain, especially for females who are in labor and carrying a Nephilim child. She was capable of restoring and heal all of Malik's inflicted torture wounds in a matter of seconds, despite his power being far vastly superior than hers. Sophia has the power to purify a demonic essence and restore it back into a human soul. she can cleanse a human of demon blood as well. * Immortality: Sophia is one of the younger angels but is older than certain common angels. She cannot age or wither. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Angelic Immunity: Sophia is immune to all banishing sigil or ward unless she removes them first. She can do this at a far distance without having the need to scratch the wardings away. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Sophia cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. She can be harmed or killed by powerful beings and supernatural weaponry. * Unique Smiting: Like all Rit Ziens, Sophia can smite individuals in a pink glow and destroy their entire bodies, rather than leaving burnt eye sockets. Unlike common angels that cannot smite each other, Sophia can smite regular angels or Cherubims. * Teleportation: Sophia can teleport anywhere in the universe within her knowledge or reach. She cannot enter a building that is warded. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: If activated, Sophia will be banished from a certain location and sent back to Heaven. * Angel Warding: Sophia can be affected by any angel ward used to block, dampen, or prevent her from entering a building, however she has knowledge on how to remove them without needing to physically remove them and can do it at a far distance. * Holy Fire: A ring of holy fire can trap Sophia and if she steps out, her vessel and angelic essence will be destroyed. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can kill her. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Sophia. * Cambion: Sophia is capable of handling herself against a regular Cambion and potentially kill one if possible, despite regular Cambion being equal as a Knight of Hell. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy her. * Greater Demons: While Sophia can outmatch regular demons, Crossroad, and even the King of Hell, she cannot stand a chance against Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, Dukes of Hell, or Cain as they can overwhelm and kill her. She can however us a powerful Enochian exorcism chant that can banish the likes of Greater Demons back into the deepest parts of Hell as it would take them forever to escape. She managed to successfully exorcise Legion, despite being a demon that creates multitude of demonic essences in his vessel. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic Practitioner deities, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill her. * Higher Angels: Sophia can use her unique smiting to kill Cherubim and regular angels, however she can be overwhelm and killed by Seraphim and Grigori. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Sophia. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim is capable of killing Sophia. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Sophia. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can killing anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can harm and kill Sophia. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Sophia is not one of them. Facts and Trivia Sophia means "Wisdom" in Greek meaning. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Rit Zien Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Alive Category:Low-tier Angels